Messed up Love!
by cammieXzach9900
Summary: This takes place after GG2. Cammie goes on a mission, just like her first one, but who is she tailing? And is it for 'goode' or bad? IT'S ZACH! Will their relationship extend? Or will it end? Disclaimer: I own nothing, Ally Carter owns the GG series!
1. A Mission and a Heartbreak!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Cammie's POV**

"Ladies, today your task is to tail your assigned person." Mr. Solomon said. He looked among all of us, taking an extra second looking at me, just like always. "Ms. Baxter, who do you suppose you are tailing?"

"The Blackthorne boys." Bex said.

"Correct. Now, I will each give you a name, you should be familar with the names and they are who you need to tail. All of you are alone on this, no partners on this tailing mission, are you up for it?" Mr. Solomon asked. We all nodded, even Anna Fetterman. "Good." He handed each one of us a piece of paper, the paper says the name of the person we must tail. Guess who I got, yeah, that's right, I got Zach Goode. This will be a very hard mission, he is one of the best spies I know, but then again, I am one of the best pavement artists. We were in Roseville, Virgina. The home of the Gallagher academy, our mansion is only two miles from this town, I know it inside out. "Ladies, be prepared and be catious, if they spot you, they might even try to lure you to where no one is and pin you somewhere, be careful." He still looked at me the most! This makes me so mad! Anyways, we went into town, it was just like my first Coveops mission, there was a festival or whatever you call it, either way, we all split up. Macey put together what I would wear, I can only hope Zach doesn't recognize me. I was wearing a red and black western check shirt and a black mini skirt. Macey forced me to wear black high heels, the heel was 2 1/2 inches! I had black hoop earings and multi black and red bracelets. Macey also forced me to wear a black beret.

I found Zach almost right away, from the looks of it... HE'S FLIRTING WITH SOME GIRL! The nerve of him! He gives me a kiss and then leaves, then the next time I see him, he's flirting with some other girl. I can't believe he would do that... he's... HE'S THE WORST!

**Bex's POV**

My assigned person was Grant, of course... just my day. Actually... maybe this'll be easier than it seems, it _is _Grant after all. Yeah, this'll be a walk in the park. THERE HE IS! He was standing at the hot dog stand, like hot dogs'll help him get the mission done. I was following him, I was at least 20 feet away from him. There's no way he would recognize me, we aren't in our uniforms anyway. I'm wearing a deep dark blue with 2 big black roses on it, a pair of black short-shorts and black fashionable boot with the sides buttoned up. I had a black headband with a black rose on the right side. I had a dark blue bracelet and a silver locket.

Grant started heading for the souvenir store, he's actually going to buy a souvenir, but he's on a mission! Oh well... that's Grant for you, I'm just happy that I finally get to see him again, even if he can't see me.

**Macey's POV**

It's great that I'm in Coveops now, but I got some guy that I only met once in my life! I got a guy named Logan, I've met him when we were on a mission with the boys. Anyways, I'm done talking about him for now. I decided to wear a dark green tube top, a black mini-mini skirt and black 3 inches high heels, I put on multi gold bracelets.

My _target_ headed to the cotton candy stand, that's exactly what you need on a mission. Plus, it is pure sugar and... nevermind... after he bought the cotton candy, he headed to the soda stand. What is it with him and food? Yes, soda counts as food.

**Logan's POV**

Why is this chick following me? She's hot, I'll give her that, but I bet she's from Gallagher academy. She's not too goo at this, I mean really, this is just sad. Anyways, I started to eat my cotton candy and my soda, while I kept an eye on that girl from the corner of my eye. But while I was watching her, I smashed right into a huge man and I mean HUGE, like sumo wresting HUGE!

**Macey's POV**

Smooth~ smashing right into the _entertainment_, a huge sumo wrestler. The sumo wrestler looked him right in the eyes, picking him up and putting him on the ground, so he's standing up. "You be careful, little man." the sumo said, then walked off. That was entertaining...

**Brant's POV**

I know I'm being followed, but by who? I can feel someone watching me, I can feel it, but there are tons of people here, it could just be some girl checking me out. "Hey there cutie." a hot girl said to me.

"Oh hello, who might you be beautiful?" I asked. Okay, so I'm already Bex's boyfriend, but it's not like she can see me. OR CAN SHE! She might be watching me right now! Oh god... this is really, really bad! I'M SO DEAD!

**Bex's POV**

HE'S FLIRTING WITH SOME GIRL! He is so dead! No Bex, you've got to stay on task, stay on task, stay on task. Alright, I can do this. I can't do this! That's it, I'll just beat the crap out of him! I started walking toward him and THAT GIRL! "Excuse me, can I talk to you for a minute." I said, but I changed my voice and acted as if I wasn't mad.

"Oh, sure thing." Brant said.

"Privately." I said, looking at the girl.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere private." Grant said, grinning. We headed to where no one was.

**Brant's POV**

Oh baby! This girl is H-O-T! She looks a bit familiar though... "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure thing." I said. Then she turned to face me, she looked seriously angry.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! FLIRTING WITH SOME GIRL WHEN YOU HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD GIRLFRIEND!" SHE YELLED. Now I recognize her, it's Bex, no one can yell like her. Oh boy... I'm dead...

"Oh god... now I know who you are... Bex don't be mad, I was just... um..." I trailed off.

"YOU WERE JUST WHAT?!" Bex yelled.

"I was... I was just trying to blend in, lots of guys flirt here, I was just doing it for the mission, really." I said.

"For the mission... YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! YOU WERE WILLING TO BREAK MY HEART FOR YOUR DAMN MISSION!" Bex yelled, then she punched me and I slammed into the wall, she kept punching me until I passed out.

**Zach's POV**

Someone's watching, it may just be this hot girl, or it could be someone from Gallagher academy. I can only hope it's not Cammie, if it's her, then I'm dead, she'll never talk to me again! Oh god... I don't see a tail anywhere... well, at least not someone who's tailing me... Logan has an obvious tail, it's Macey and Grant got caught by Bex, but where is Cammie? She could be anywhere... plus, this chick won't leave me alone, she's clinging to me, her arm around mine, this is not good... I'm dead.

**Cammie's POV**

He looks like he really likes that girl... he's such a jerk... "Cammie! Is that you?!" I heard a voice call. No, it can't be, that voice... IT'S JOSH! Just then I saw Josh spin around to see me, he really did see me. "Cammie, it really is you. I'm so glad that I can see you again." I'm not so glad, considering he just blew my cover... or maybe, he just helped me out...

"Oh Josh, I'm so glad I ran into you, it's been too long. Over my break and through my school year so far, I wished that I would get to see you." I said, Zach's eyes were on me, narrowing them at Josh. My plan was working, this is perfect!

"Cammie, is that true?" Josh asked, he sounded really excited. I really hate lying to him, I really do.

"Yeah it is." I said. This whole time, I knew Zach could hear every word. He was starting to walk closer and closer, I guess he finally couldn't stand it.

"I'm so glad, Cammie. I was hoping you could be--" Josh got cut off, but Zach coming, they both had their eyes narrowed at eachother. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I came to see Cammie, what are you doing talking to Cammie?" Zach asked.

"She's MY friend, so I can talk to her if I want." Josh said.

"Yeah? Well, she's MY girlfriend, so I won't let someone like you try to hit on her, EVER." Zach said. Wait! Did he just say girlfriend?! I was starting to blush, it's only normal in a situation like this. For a spy, no. For a girl, yes. So I think I'm safe...

"Your girlfriend? I was not hitting on her." Josh said. Normal boys are not as good liars as spy boys, therefore I know he was lying.

"Oh yeah right. You were hitting on her, you were just about to ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend, don't play dumb." Zach said. WAIT! Did he just say Josh was gonna ask me... to be his girlfriend? Would I be able to pick who I love more if it came down to it? Josh or Zach... I don't know if I would be able to do it... Josh is just a normal boy, but Zach is like me, a spy.

"Fine, you're right, I was going to ask her that. But can you really blame me?" Josh asked, looking at me.

"No, but I can blame you for hitting a girl who already has a boyfriend. Cammie, I need to talk to you alone." Zach said, grabbing my hand. Then we walked over to where no one was, we were at a wall, he pinned me to it by holding my wrists to it, his grip is so strong...

**"**Zach..." I said.

"Camme! What were you doing flirting with him?!" Zach yelled at me. He was really scaring me, that's really bad considering I'm a spy. But I knew exactly what I wanted to say to him.

"Oh, like you're any different." I said, not looking him in the eyes, I was forcing back the tears.

"You saw me with that girl, she means nothing. It was just for the mission! But you were flirting with Jimmy on purpose!" Zach yelled.

"Do you honestly think me seeing you with that girl didn't break my heart?!Do you think I wasn't hurt by how close she was to you?! By how close you let me be?!" I yelled back at him, the tears finally broke out, running down my cheeks.

"Cammie, listen to me. She means noth--" Zach got cut off by... well, me.

"NO! I'm not going to listen to you! You've already broken my heart many times! This isn't the first time! I've had enough! If you're trying to show me you love me, then you completely failed! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I yelled. I can't believe I said that, but... it's true. HE IS! HE ALWAYS IS! But... no, he deserved it...

"CAMMIE! TAKE THAT BACK! I love you! I really really do! It's just... just..." Zach trailed off, trying to calm down. I wasn't planning on giving him the chance, I used my anger at him to get out of his grip, then I ran off, into the crowd. I ran away from the festival, away from my mission, away from Zach.

* * *

**How did you like the first chapter? Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Review, review, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Persistant boy!

**CHAPTER 2**

**Zach's POV**

I do love her, I really do. I have to find her, I have to show her that I love her, but how? She can be practically invisible when she wants to be, she could be anywhere... she probably went back to gallagher academy, unless that's what she wants me to believe. But what if she knows I would think that, so she did go back, but that might be part of her plan, so that means... oh forget it! I'll just give her some time and go talk to her tomorrow. It was already to late to make it to the mission destination, that means I have to walk all the way to Gallagher Academy... great...

**Cammie's POV**

THAT JERK! I hate him so much! But then... why do I love him so much?! This makes no sense... I love him, but I hate him. Why does he have to make it so hard to hate him? Either way, I'm getting close to the spot where we're supposed to meet if we accomplish our mission, I wiped away my tears. "Hey! Cammie!" Bex yelled, running towards me.

"How did it go for you?" I asked.

"It went horrible, but at least I caught him." Bex said. Wait, if she caught, then how did it go horrible?

"If you caught him, why did you say it was horrible?" I asked, truly confused.

"I found him cheating on me! He's such a jerk!" Bex yelled.

"Oh, he cheated on you too?" I said.

"Too? Oh no, did Zach cheat on you? Tell me about it, you'll feel better." Bex said. Hey, maybe she's right, maybe I should just talk about it. Yeah, this way I can vent my feelings without having to talk to Zach while doing it.

"Maybe you're right..." I trailed off.

"I am, don't worry." Bex said.

"Okay, if you say so. When I found him, he was already flirting with some girl, he actually let her cling onto him! HER ARM WAS AROUND HIM! Can you believe it?! He actually let her do that! Then..." I trailed off again.

"HE'S HORRIBLE! But... what happened next?" Bex asked, excitedly.

"Well, you'll never guess who spotted me, it was Josh. He completely blew my cover, but he got Zach majorly jealous, he came over to Josh and I, said a few things... Zach made Josh admitted that he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend. Oh, Zach also said that he was my... boyfriend." I said, starting to blush. He said that, he actually said that, it sounds so weird now...

"HE SAID WHAT?! Whoa, what happened next?!" Bex asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he said that. Then we went somewhere that no one was and he pinned me to the wall and started yelling at me, I yelled back, started crying and got out of his grip. I ran fast as I could, hard as I could." I said.

"WHOA! What are your feelings on everything?" Bex asked.

"I... I... he... I guess you could say... I love him, but I hate him." I said, tears started falling from my eyes. "Bex! What am I supposed to do?!" Bex gave me a hug and conforted me.

"Don't worry, you'll understand everything soon. But I know what'll cheer you up." Bex said, smirking.

"What will?" I asked. Since it's Bex's idea, it's okay to be scared, her ideas aren't usually good. I really really doubt this one is good, just like the other ones, but I guess it's worth a try, anything to get my mind off _him_.

**Macey's POV**

It doesn't look like this guy notices me, but I could be wrong... Oh! He's turning, but I don't know around this part of town... maybe there's something here... I peeked around the corner, the first thing I saw was... HIM! He pinned me to the ground, Whoa... he's strong, he looks fairly hot too, now that I look closer. "Just as I thought... you're from Gallagher academy." Logan said.

"Are you kidding? I don't go to that school for rich, spoiled girls. That would sure happen, as if." I said. Just the question is, will he believe it?

"Oh really...? Then why were tailing... I mean folowing me?" Logan asked.

"Well, I just couldn't resist myself, you are quite a good looker." I said, winking at him.

"Oh... I guess I understand that, at least you have a good eye for guys." Logan said. I guess I do feel a bit sorry for tricking him, but then again, being this close to him, he is quite hot after all.

"Um..." I acted as if I couldn't manage to say something with him this close to my face.

"Oh right, sorry. I guess you want me to get off you, right?" Logan asked. Well duh!

"No, I'm fine with how close we are." I said, our faces were closer, I DIDN"T EVEN NOTICE! Don't ask how I didn't notice, I just didn't. He looks good and also smells really good, maybe he's more of my type than I thought.

"Oh really? That's good, because I really didn't want to move." Logan said, pulling his face closer to mine. Our faces were only 1 inch away, he was grinning. Okay, I have to admit it now most of all, HE IS HOT!

"That's good to hear, but do you know what you can do for my?" I asked.

"What would that be?" Logan asked.

"You can let go of my wrists, they're starting to hurt from your strong grip." I said, bringing my face only 1/2 an inch away from his.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Logan said, then when he let go, I leaned forward and kissed him. Yes, I don't wait for him to kiss me, I kiss him, it's always that way for me, ALWAYS.

**Cammie's POV**

Bex and I walked back to where Mr. Solomon was with the gallagher van that we came in. Right against it was Grant tied up with 3 different ropes, he was also tire to the door handle. "I can officially say that I have perfected my rope tieing abilities." Bex said, grinning. I couldn't help but laugh, I'm not surprised that Bex was able to capture him, or even that she'd tie him this much.

"Not. Funny." Grant said.

"Actually, yeah, it is." I said, continuing laughing.

"Do you get what I meant by make you feel better? This'll take your mind off of that jerk, Zach." Bex said, then she immediately covered her mouth. Both Bex and Grant saw my expression, I looked depressed and hurt. "Cammie, I... I didn't mean to mention his name, really. I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry." I know she is, but it's like she enjoys poking me with a stick, she hit me right in the heart.

"No, it's okay, it's okay..." I trailed off, but I could tell my voice was cracking.

"What did he do this time?" Grant asked, but all Bex did was hit him on the head. HARD. "Oww~ stop doing that! What did I say wrong? I just asked a simple question." He is utterly hopeless, what does she see in him? Wait... who am I to be talking about boy problems...? I have more boy problems than Bex, but... I wish mine were simple to fix...

"You're clueless, it's the exact same as what you were doing, just worse." Bex said, hitting him on the head. I started laughing, this is always funny to watch, always. Now I know why Bex and Grant make such a good... couple. Unlike me and Zach, he probably hates me now. I couldn't help it, tears started falling down my cheeks. "Cammie, it'll be okay."

"No, he probably hates me now." I said, then I sat on one of those huge rocks/boulders and hugged my knees and started to cry. I usually try not to be like this, but when it comes to Zach, I... I can't help but cry.

"Cammie..." Bex said.

"Bex, she just needs some time, just let her be." Grant said.

"Yeah, you're right... WAIT A MINUTE! You're right...? I thought I'd never say that. EVER!" Bex went on and on, but I just ignored everything else. I need to think everything through, I need to think about Zach, even if it hurts, I still need to do it.

"Looks like you are the only ones who accomplished your missions, well do--" Mr. Solomon cut himself off. I'm guessing he saw me on the rock, crying. "What happened to her?"

"Long story." Bex said, trying to avoid talking about it.

"Which would be?" Mr. Solomon asked. Then we heard running, it was heading this way. I didn't look up, but by what Bex said next, I could guess.

"Uh oh, he's what happened." Bex said. Everything went silent, I could tell that Zach was looking at me with those sorry eyes. "This isn't going to end well..." Then Bex let out a sigh.

"Why would you say that?" Grant asked.

"Of course you wouldn't know, only her bestest friends know. When she gets like this, she goes through 4 stages. Depression, anger... more anger and forgivness. There's going to be a lot of yelling." Bex said. But the truth was, she was right, I felt like yelling at him! And I mean a lot!

"Cammie..." Zach started. But I shot up from the rock, I looked mad.

"SHUT UP! I don't even want to hear it! I'm not going to listen to your lies anymore! JUST SHUT UP! I've been thinking of everything that has happened with us and I'm sick of your lies! I'm sick of it all!" I yelled, he seriously looked scared. I really accomplished something just then, I actually scared Zach Goode! That's a miracle!

"Cammie, listen to me, it was just for the mission, really!" Zach yelled back, but not yelling as if he's mad, but like he wants to get through to me. I want to believe him, but I can't.

"No, I'm not going to listen to you ever again." I said, then I turned around and started to walk away. But he put his hand on my shoulder trying to stop me from going, like always, I flipped him. That's gotta hurt...

* * *

**He kinda deserved that... all of that... anyways, review, review, review! Wonder what Cammie will do next? What will Zach say to her? How will they react to what the other one does/says? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The End or a New Beginning!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Zach's POV**

Ow~ Oh god... she's obviously still mad, but what can I do? She can be really stuborn when she wants to be, this is going to be difficult... I got up and looked up to face her. She still looked mad, but how long will she be mad for? Oh boy... can she ever hold a grudge... "Cammie, just calm down." I said. All I saw her do was raise her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm going to sure listen to you." Cammie said.

"Cammie, just listen to me, please." I said.

"Fine, but make it quick." Cammie said. FINALLY! An opening to talk to her without her flipping me! Now talking to her won't be as painful, maybe I can convince her, maybe...

**Macey's POV**

When the kiss ended, he looked kind of shocked. I got up, grinning at him. "Gotta go, I'll definetely see you later." I said, then I left. I headed to where I'm supposed to meet up with Mr. Solomon, but when I got there... I saw Cammie looking extremely mad, Zach... oh, now I know why she's mad. I saw Bex and Joe Solomon just standing there and watching, I came close enough for them to notice me. "Macey..." Bex said.

"Let me guess what happened here. Cammie saw Zach cheating on her and she got mad and by the looks of ground behind Zach, I'm guessing she flipped him." I said, Bex simply nodded. "Zach, did you even apologize? Because it looks like you're trying to convince her that the girl you were with meant nothing to you." By the look on his face, I'd say he didn't.

"Well... not in so many words." Zach said, looking at the ground.

"Or any at all..." Cammie said. Whoa, she is mad, majorly mad.

"Zach, you're horrible." I said.

"Yeah, we all know that by now." Bex said.

"You probably just misunderstood." Grant said.

"No! She! Did! Not!" Bex yelled, hitting him with every word, that's gotta hurt. Then she turned her head to look at Zach, her eyes narrowed. "If you break her heart, I break your head."

"WHAT?! NO! I'm trying to apologize, but it's not really working..." Zach trailed off.

"You got that right." Cammie said.

**Joe Solomon's POV**

"Well sorry! I guess not all of us can be perfect!" Zach yelled.

"PERFECT! You think my life is perfect?! GUESS AGAIN! It's far from! Do you think my life would be concidered when A) My boyfriend is cheating on me! B) I had to deal with both my ex-boyfriend and my soon to be ex-boyfriend! C) My heart is most likely not going to be able to recover! EVER! Or D) My soon to be ex-boyfriend hasn't even tried to say those 2 little words. Is it that hard to say I'm sorry?" Cammie asked, tears falling down her cheeks. I can tell that she really didn't want to yell at him, but she didn't have anyother choice. Although... this is quite amusing, especially when she flips him.

"Cammie... I..." Zach paused, he was looking at the ground all this time. He looked up and right into her eyes. "I'm sorry. Cammie, I'm truly sorry." She looked like she was trying to tell if he meant it, but from what I can see, he does.

"Zach, do you truly mean that?" Cammie asked.

"Yes, I'm truly and honestly sorry. Please, accept my apology." Zach said. She didn't answer for a minute, this is a hard desision after all.

"Alright, but this is your last chance." Cammie warned him, he smiled at her.

"Thanks, you won't regret it." Zach said.

"I already do." Cammie said. At least she has a sense of humor, or at least I hope she's joking. Just then, some other of the students started coming, looks like they finished srguing and forgiving just in time.

"Cammie! What is Zach doing here?" Tina asked, excitedly.

"I captured him, just like Bex did. But unlike Bex, I let him go considering I made him fail his mission. It's the least I could do, really." Cammie lied perfectly. Tina looked convinced, then she looked over to Grant and laughed.

"NOT FUNNY!" Grant yelled at all the girls.

"Ladies, we're heading back." I commanded. Then I looked from Zach to Grant, but laughed when I looked at Grant. "Oh and we're taking the hostages with us." I noticed Cammie slipped her hand into Zach's.

"Come on, let's go hostage boy." Cammie said, smirking.

"Gallagher girl, don't get full of yourself, you only beat me this one time." Zach said, as they walked in the Gallagher Van.

"Yeah, but there's more to come." Cammie said.

"Don't count on it." Zach said. It is so fun watching these two, they can make any dull situation amusing.

**Cammie's POV**

"Look at you two, it's like nothing ever happened." Macey said.

"Yeah, it is, I'm so glad." Bex said.

"Yeah, me too." I said, resting my head on Zach's shoulder, he put his hand on my shoulder (the shoulder that isn't against his body).

* * *

**AWW! They ended up together! Isn't that great? But will there be more bumps in the road? You can be sure of that! This is a Zammie based story after all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But the big questions are... what will happen next? Will Zach mess up again? Will he mess up for good? Will Cammie dump him? Will she get back together with Josh? Will Cammie find Zach with another girl? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Forgivness!

**CHAPTER 4**

**Zach's POV**

We finally got back to Gallagher academy, the rest of the blackthorne boys that were on their missions were already there. "Zach, you and Grant should've returned to the spot we were set to meet at. Wait a minute... where is Grant?" Dr. Steve asked.

"You'll see."I said.

"Anyways, you rode with the gallagher girls, because?" Dr. Steve asked.

"I was captured." I said. Well, technically it's true, Cammie did capture my heart. But not like I was planning on telling her. Cammie was standing right next to me, but I just noticed that she slipped her hand into mine.

"Out you get." I heard Bex say from inside the van, then I saw Grant come flying out and right into the wall. I'm guessing she kicked him out, but seriously that's gotta hurt.

"Bex, don't you think that's a little much?" Macey asked.

"No, it's not enough." Bex said. I feel really sorry for Grant, whatever he does or says, he gets beat up... he's getting beat up by a girl, althgough,it is Bex. She's a lethal weapon, at least when she's mad.

"You should all go in the school and rest." Joe Solomon said, but he was looking at me and Cammie, what's his problem? He can easily tick anyone off, including me. Oh well, Cammie's not mad anymore... so, that's good. But is she completely over that little 'inncident'? I highly doubt it, but I guess there's no way to tell... it's not like someone like her would just tell me, she likes to act tough.

"Yes, you should, we all should." Dr. Steve said, then he went inside with Joe Solomon.

**Cammie's POV**

We all headed in, but Bex, Macey and Grant made up excuses about why they have to go somewhere, leaving me alone with Zach. "Wow, they're all terrible liars." Zach said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said, forcing a laugh.

"Cammie, you're not over it, I can tell." Zach said. He saw right through me once again, how does he do it?

"How did you know?" I asked. I should've expected what came next.

"Spy." Zach said, pointing to himself, smirking. I simply rolled my eyes, then looked away from his, I couldn't even look him in the eyes. I knew that he understood, he started pulling me into a 'sercet' passageway, so secret that he knows about it.

"Zach?" I asked, wondering why he took me into a passageway.

"Cammie, you didn't really forgive me, did you? You're still plenty mad at me, right? You don't know if you can truly trust my word, right?" Zach asked, I knew he wanted answers. It's really too bad, the answers that would make us all happy, they'd be lies.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I didn't forgive you, I'm still really mad at you and I really can't trust your word. I'm sorry." I said, I wasn't able to look him in the eyes, I just couldn't!

"Cammie, I knew it." Zach paused, he looked so hurt by my words. I hate doing this to him, but it's the truth. "If you can't trust my words, can you at least trust my actions?" His actions? His latest action is what destroyed my trust in him, what does he mean?

"Your... actions?" I asked. He didn't answer, his arms went around my waist, he leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. He pulled me closer to him, while we were still kissing, it felt so good. When we finally ended the kiss, I was staring into his eyes. "Zach..." The, Zach pulled me in, I was lying against his chest, he was so warm, smelled so nice. I love the feeling of when I'm with him, I feel so empty without him, this must be what it feels like to truly be in love. "Zach." I felt him hugging me, I realized it, then and there, Zach will be there for me if I need him.

"Cammie, do you think you can find it in your heart to trust me now? You know that I only love you, don't you?" Zach asked. I didn't even have to think about that, because I knew the truth. I'm in love with Zach Goode.

"Yes, Zach, I know." I said.

"Good, because it's the truth. Although, not many guys would." Zach teased. I took my face off his chest to look at his face, he was smirking.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said. He can be so sweet sometimes, but then he is all cocky and... well, Zach Goode. Zach leaned in and kissed me again, it lasted longer this time.

"Ahem." A voice behind us said. I tried to pull away, but Zach pulled me back in, he was smirking! SMIRKING! "Ahem!" The voice was louder this time, more demanding that we stop. Zach finally let good.

"Oh sorry, didn't hear you." Zach said. I turned my head to see who it was that interupted us, IT WAS MR. SOLOMON AND ! What are they doing here?! I have a feeling that we'll find out soon.

**Zach's POV**

Joe Solomon and Dr. Smith were standing there, looking at us in silence for several minutes. They were driving me nuts, I'm pretty sure Cammie was about to snap, that wouldn't be good, at least not for them... "Is there a problem?" I asked.

"You two, just go to your rooms and stay there." Dr. Smith said.

"What? Are we grounded?" I asked, smirking. Cammie was still in my arms, she started to laugh, I pulled her closer to me.

"Zach, just do what you're told." Dr. Steve said.

"Yeah Zach." Cammie said, smirking at me. Okay, she just used my smirk against me, she's good, but not good enough.

"You're one to talk, you're grounded too." I said.

"No, actually she's not." Joe Solomon corrected me.

"I'm... not?" Cammie asked.

"No, the girls who accomplished their mission get a special party in the dinning hall." Joe Solomon said.

"Ha, so there. Since I made you fail your mission, that means I get a party." Cammie said. She just has to rub it in, girls...

"Yeah, but I have something better than a party, I have you." I whispered so only Cammie could hear me, she started to blush.

"Um... well, I better get going, don't want to delay your grounding." Cammie said, smirking. She's pretty good at smirking and good at rubbing things in... she slipped out of my arms and started walking out, but turned her head slightly, just enough to see me. "See ya later Zach." Then she went to the dinning hall.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Pretty good, right? I really liked typing this chapter, but the next one will be even better! What'll happen at the party? What'll happen while the boys are grounded? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The Party!

**CHAPTER 5**

**Cammie's POV**

"That was quite a scene." Bex commented, referring to Zach and me.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"I especially liked the flip." Bex teased.

"Bex." I warned.

"Did you really actually forgive him?" Bex asked. There it was the question that I needed to answer, the one I've been wondering about. When I didn't answer she suspected something. "That's what I thought, you didn't really forgive him. Then... why did you act like you forgave him?"

"I heard the other girls coming, they're not exactly quiet." I said. It's true that they're not quiet, but that doesn't mean I actually noticed them. I had to tell Bex that, I couldn't tell her the truth. I did what spies do best, I lied.

"Oh really? I guess it would be better if they didn't see that. You made the right choice, I'm positive. Don't worry, if he does it again, he'll have to deal with me." Bex paused, painting a smirk on her face. "His face meets my fist."

"Can't wait to see that... Anyways, I can't wait for the party." I said. Another one of my specialties is changing topics.

"I know! I'm excited! It'll be a great party! Oh and it'll help you get your mind off you know who." Bex said.

"Are you trying to get over Zach?! Did something happen?! Are you two over?!" Tina asked. How is it that she pops out from nowhere? Great, now I'll have to deal with her...

"No, nothing happened." I lied.

"So... you're still together?" Tina asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, we're still together." I said. I'm not sure if that's a lie or not, technically we are, but... I just don't know anymore.

"Okay..." Tina trailed off, then she headed to the party.

"Apparently you two are still together." Bex teased.

"Bex, technically we are." I said.

"Yeah, but technically you aren't." Bex twisted my own words on me.

"Bex, we're still together..." I said.

"For now." Bex added.

"Let's just go to the party." I said.

"Yeah, it's being held in the dining hall. The boys who were successful get to come too, too bad I had to stop Grant..." Bex said.

"If you didn't stop him then he would've got this party and not you." I said.

"True and this way, I can rub it in his face. I still can't forgive him; I can't even act like I do." Bex said.

"Yeah, that's--" I got cut off by loud music.

"Looks like the party already started.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, and then we ran into the dining hall.

**Zach's POV**

"Okay, they just entered the dining hall." Jonas said.

"Good." I said.

"It was a good plan putting bugs in the dining hall." Grant said.

"Yeah, whose plan was that?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, yeah. It was yours." Grant said.

"We probably should've put video cameras too." Jonas said.

"Yeah, but we didn't have much time." Grant said.

"Guys, if you want to hear them then you should probably shut up." I said. They shut up; the first voice we heard was Tina Walter's.

"Cammie, what you told me before is true right? You weren't lying right? Because I heard something from someone and…" she trailed off. Wait! What did Cammie tell her? Could it be about me?

"Tina, I wasn't lying." Cammie said.

"Really? So… you and Zach really are still together?" Tina asked. Oh… so that's what happened, now I'm glad _I_ thought of bugging the dining hall.

"Yeah, we are." Cammie said. Yes! She wouldn't be lying to other Gallagher girls… or would she? She tries to lie to me even when she knows it won't work.

"Okay…" Tina said, she sounded so depressed. Well I can't blame her for liking me, seriously, what girl doesn't. I didn't hear any of them talk for a minute; I'm guessing that Tina left.

"Okay, she's gone." Bex said.

"Yeah…" Cammie trailed off. Okay, best bet is that she lied to Tina.

"Cam, don't worry I'm sure you'll find it in your heart to forgive him, unlike me. Grant is going to get it for sure.

"NOOOOO!" Grant yelled.

Cammie laughed. "Yeah, I bet you'll have fun with that."

"You've got that right!" Bex exclaimed.

"You're in for it now." Jonas said, laughing, I was even starting to laugh too.

"You guys are so mean!" he complained.

"Anyways, we're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about you." Bex said.

"Bex, I'm fine." Cammie said.

"Yeah, I'm sure going to believe that. Cam, I've been your best friend forever, I know you better than anyone else, and I know when you're not alright." Bex said.

"Bex…" Cammie said.

"Now that's friendship." Grant said.

"Grant, don't tell me you're getting all sentimental." I teased.

"No way!" Grant said.

"Hey you guys." I heard Macey said.

"Macey, you finally decided to show up." Cammie said.

"It's only right that I come fashionably late, didn't you notice the guys staring?" Macey asked.

"Yeah, but I'm getting used to guys staring at you." Cammie said.

"Hey, don't pretend that you don't know that guys don't look at you. Cause if I noticed, then it's obvious that you did." Macey said.

"What?! Guys are looking at her!" I said, furiously.

"Calm down, just remember she's you girl." Grant said.

"Yeah, he's right… for once." Jonas said.

"For once! What's that supposed to mean?!" Grant asked, stomping his foot.

"Exactly how it sounds." I paused. So, Cammie isn't over it… I didn't expect her to be, but it still hurts. I don't ever want to see that hurt in her eyes again, but I know I will, over and over again. Why do I have to keep doing this to her? How long will I hurt her?

"Well, I guess I did notice, but…" Cammie trailed off. But what? Oh! Could it be that she only cares when I stare at her? It's got to be that.

"But?" Bex asked.

"It's pretty obvious what she means." Macey said.

"It is? Cam, what do you mean?" Bex asked.

"Well… after I _had_ to break up with Josh, I promised I would never let another boy into my heart, I didn't want to feel the pain again. But I ended up letting Zach in, but…" Cammie's voice started to crack at my name.

"Cammie, it'll be okay." Bex said. I'm guessing that she's comforting Cammie right now.

"I guess Zach just wasn't the right one, there are plenty other boys that like you, just pick one. Sometimes you have to get hurt; it only makes you stronger for the next one, until you find the right one." Macey said.

"Yeah, you're right." Cammie said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Boys, when you're listening to the party, at least keep it down." I voice said behind us, we all spun around, and it was Joe Solomon! "What would make you yell so loud?"

"Cammie." Grant said.

"Oh, I see. What did she say about you?" Joe Solomon asked.

"She said that Macey was right." Jonas said.

"Macey said that Zach isn't the right one and that Cammie should just find another boy." Grant said. Joe Solomon laughed.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"What do you mean is that it?" Grant asked.

"Quiet." I said.

"So, which boy will you choose?" Bex asked.

"No, I didn't mean the part about finding another boyfriend." Cammie said.

"Is there something else Macey said?" Joe Solomon asked.

"Yeah, there was. She said that 'sometimes you have to get hurt; it only makes you stronger for the next one, until you find the right one' and maybe she's right." I quoted her.

"Knowing Macey, she is right." Joe Solomon said.

"This'll just make my heart stronger in the near future, even if I feel like my heart is breaking, it'll heal, but…" Cammie paused.

"But…?" Bex asked.

"But if the time comes that Zach really does leave me and moves on, it'll be the most painful thing in my life." Cammie said, her voice was cracking, I could tell that she was starting to cry.

"Cammie…" Bex and Macey said together.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Cammie said.

"You should probably take a walk, I'm sure Zach will meet you." Macey said.

"What did she just say?" Grant asked.

"I didn't see that coming." Jonas said.

"What do you mean?" Bex asked, and then she gasped suddenly realizing.

"Yeah, it's obvious that they bugged the whole dining hall. Why do you think I said all of that? It was so that you would either really get back together or brake up. Let's just hope you get back together." Macey said.

"So… she knew all along?" Grant asked.

"Yup, but don't ask me how… unless…" Jonas paused.

"Unless what? Do you think you know how?" I asked.

"I'm positive that it was Liz." Jonas said.

"Of course." Grant said.

"Well, shouldn't you be leaving? No one will notice you're gone, you are the chameleon after all." Bex said.

"Yeah, see ya later." Cammie said.

"Well, I've got places to go people to see." I said, I was out the door in a flash.

I walked down the halls, until I noticed Cammie. "It's about time." She said, turning around to look at me. She was smiling; her smile is the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Impatient much" I teased, she rolled her eyes at me.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to publish it!!! What do you think? Good? Bad? Long enough? Too long? Any ideas? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter will be even better!!!!!!!!!! 10 reviews or weekly updates!!!!!!!!! I'm getting less free time, but I won't forget to update!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Eaves Dropping!

CHAPTER 6

**Cammie's POV**

Zach was walking towards me, we ended up being only an inch away. I was waiting for him to say something, to do something, ANYTHING! But we just stood there... until he finally made a move, it was swift. Next thing I knew was that he had his lips pressed against mine, his hands around my waist, my arms around his neck. It felt like hours past, though the spy in me told me its only been 31 seconds. After a while, breathing was becoming an issue. This kiss was deeper, better than all the rest. We broke off for air in a minute, our face only a few centimeters apart.

Gasping for air he asked, "Forgive me?"

I didn't really have to think about it after kissing him like this. "Definetely." I said, then I leaned in to kiss him but then I froze. Zach heard it too. We looked at each other in panic. Footsteps! It's lucky that we were near a secret passageway, this one actually was secret. I'm one of the few that know about it. I pushed one of the stones and grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him in. It was a small room, we barely fit in, but we did. Zach was against the wall and I was lying against him, his arms around me. He started pulling me even closer! His warm breath on my neck. He whispered quickly into my ear, "Solomon."

**Pros and Cons about being alone in a small secret passage with Zachary Goode.**

**Pro~I'm in her alone with Zach.**

**Con~Mr. Solomon is out there.**

**Pro~I get an excuse for being this close to Zach.**

**Con~He is Zach so you'll never know what he'll do.**

**Pro~You get to be in here with Zach without getting caught.**

**Con~That is if the best spy in the world won't find you.**

My back was to Zach now. I was peaking through the crack when Zach Goode put his arms around my waist and pulled me back. What the heck? I was about to ask him what the big deal was and if he could loosen his grip when the doors opened.

Even though Zachs grip was a killer I didn't dare to move. The only thing seperating us from one of the best spys known to the world was this wall, I don't know what we would happen if we were caught.

"Rachel, do they know?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"No, Cammie has no clue and it's going to stay that way for as long as possible." Mom said.

"What about Zach?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"He's a bit harder to keep secrets from, but he isn't aware either. They are both clueless." Mom said.

I turned my head to look at Zach, I mouthed 'what's going on? Zach?"

He mouthed back 'I don't know, but we're going to find out." I simply nodded.

"Joe, I need you to get me the folder on Jestica Academy and Imperimal Institute immediately, I'll be in my office." Mom said.

"Yes, right away Rachel." Mr. Solomon said. I heard footsteps go in the direction of my mom's office and footsteps going to Mr. Solomon's office.

"Come on." I said, getting out of the secret passageway.

"Where?" Zach asked.

"Just follow me." I paused, looking at him, he didn't look confused but I knew he was. "Just think of it as an extension from your tour from before." I saw him smirk. We went to the secret passageway that made it possible to watch and listen in on my mom's conversations in her office. She wasn't in there yet, but she would be... "this is it."

"You knew about this the whole time?" Zach asked.

"Yeah I did, you couldn't seem to find it at all huh? Maybe you're not as _goode_ as you think you are." I teased.

"Guess again Gallagher girl." Zach said, I simply rolled my eyes.

Just then mom entered her office and went and sat down at her desk, minutes later Joe came in. "Here it is." he said, handing two folders to Mr. Solomon.

"Good." Mom said. Whatever we want to know is in those two folders... I looked at Zach and mouthed 'we need to get those two folders'.

He mouthed 'are you crazy?'

I smirked and mouthed 'no, I'm the Chameleon.'

He rolled his eyes and mouthed 'yeah, good for you. What does that make me?'

My smirk grew and then I mouthed 'you are only the only spy with the same skill level as me and if that is not good enough, you're the Chameleon's boyfriend.'

He started smirking and mouthed 'that works for me.' I knew that'd convince him.

"What are we going to do about this issue?" Joe asked.

My mom sighed and said "I truly don't know, they're requests are impossible."

"I know what you mean... I remember the first one very clear." Joe said.

"Yes, the one about Cammie." Mom said. ME?!

I mouthed 'what about me?! What do I have to do with this?!'

'I don't know, I just don't know, but I won't let you get hurt if that's what they mean.' Zach mouthed.

'Thanks.' I mouthed.

"Yes, they said to hand her over." Joe said.

"It's impossible for me to do." Mom said.

"Yeah, I know. Then there's also the second demand." Joe said.

"Yes... that one. To hand the Alumni disk over." Mom said.

'No! not the alumni disk!' I mouthed.

'Don't worry, they won't do it.' Zach mouthed.

**Zach's POV**

I won't let the first demand happen no matter what, I will keep Cammie safe. She is really freaking out about this, definetely bad for a spy. "Then the third demand..." Joe said.

"Yes... to hand both Gillian's sword and the Sephiris over." Rachel said. Sephiris? What's that?

'Cammie, what's the Sephiris?' I mouthed.

'I'll explain later.' she mouthed.

"But why do they want all this? Why do they want Cammie, the alumni disk, Gillian's sword and the sephiris?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be for good reasons." Rachel said.

"That's for sure, they aren't known for being... good." Joe said. I looked at Cammie, even through her training she looked both scared and determined. I also noticed her hands were in fists, she didn't know what to do.

She relaxed when I put my arm around her waist and mouthed ' don't worry.' She nodded.

You'd better get back to getting more imformation on them." Rachel said.

"Yes, I'll be leaving now." Joe said, opening the door.

"Good night Joe." Rachel said.

"Good night to you too." he said, then disappeared out of the door.

We waited a minute then started to sneak out to the exit but I couldn't help but wonder if someone would be waiting there for us...

* * *

**If someone does find them who will it be? Joe Solomon? One of the girls? One of the boys? Or... someone else... I worked together with Lily-whitePrincess on this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Sephiris?

CHAPTER 7

**Zach's POV**

Just before Cammie _almost _exited the secret passageway, I noticed a person's shadow outside of it. I quickly grabbed Cammie's hand and pulled her backwards into my arms, soundlessly. I also noticed she was about to speak, I placed my free hand on her mouth. "There's someone out there." I whispered.

She nodded. At least she was aware not to talk at a moment like this, but I just saved her and for once I wished that she would say thank you. But who said she wouldn't do it in her own way...

I took my hand off her mouth. How long was whoever that was out there going to stay there? I did ask for a thank you from her didn't I? Well here it is. She turned around to face me, she leaned closer and kissed me, when she broke off, she mouthed 'thanks'.

"You guys do notice that being the expert spy that I am, I know that you're there." a voice said from outside, it sounded like Joe. Crap! He knows we're here! This is bad! REALLY BAD! I need to think of a plan...

"Zach, follow me." Cammie whispered. I let go of her, she went around me and went back quite a ways, guestering for me to follow her. She went at least 15 feet back, pressed a numerous number of tiles (7 exactly) in a certain order (in a row starting from the left). A small crawl through passage opened.

She was the one that went in first, lucky for me, you'll see why soon enough.

**Cammie's POV**

Lucky Zach has me here, there is no other alternate passageway and there's no way he could know about this one. I glanced back at him, he was staring at me! That might not sound that bad but it is if you know what I mean! HE WAS STARING AT MY BUTT! I started glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Dunno, that's why I asked you." Zach said, smirking. There is no doubt about it, he knew why.

"It's obviously because you're staring at my butt, just stop already." I said, trying not to yell, considering Joe would be able to hear and find us.

"I'm shocked you would even think that." Zach said, sarcastically.

"Zach, just stop." I warned.

"I didn't do anything." Zach said, innocently.

"Sure you didn't." I said, rolling my eyes.

I turned my head back to see what's in front of me. We kept going.

We finally made it out of the passageway. Zach put his arms around my waist and started whispering "it's good that you know you're way around here." I knew he was teasing me, but still... I did know almost every passageway...either way, Ielbowed him and he let go of me.

"Back off, this isn't time to be joking around." I warned him.

"Yeah, I know." Zach muttered.

"That's hard to believe." I said.

"Anyways, it's time for you to do some explaining." Zach said.

But what did he mean? What do I have to explain? "About what?" I asked.

"What is the... Sephiris?" Zach asked.

Oh... right... I can tell I was looking a bit un-easy. "Well..." I paused.

"Gallagher girl, what is it? Something you can't tell me?" Zach asked.

"Well, yeah." I said.

"Come on, just tell me. You can trust me gallagher girl." Zach said.

"Can I really?" I asked.

He didn't answer for a second (actually 7 seconds). "Of course you can Gallagher girl."

"Yeah that sounds believeable." I commented.

Zach smirked. "Really, you can."

I sighed and said "sorry Zach, I can't tell you until I truly trust you." I started walking away, but Zach called after me.

"Gallagher girl, why don't you trust me?"

**Zach's POV**

I don't know why she didn't trust me, but I will find out no matter what. When she turned back around to face me, she was smiling, but it was a forced smile. "Zach, can you truly say that you trust me?" Cammie asked. Um... that was a hard question, I didn't answer.

I noticed that sadness flashed in her eyes, even if it was only for a second, it was still there.

Her forced smile turned into a frown when I didn't answer. "That's what I thought." Cammie said, turning her head from me, she headed down the hall, what was I supposed to do? She would be able to tell if I was lying, I know she would, she's just that good. But I shouldn't have let her just walk away, but I did... I can't believe I did...

**Cammie's POV**

I guess I got my hopes up thinking he would trust me, but then again, who would? I have broken many rules as my life as a spy so far and more rules will be broken, that's for sure. First the Josh thing (many, many rules were broken) and the Zach thing (not as many were broken, but there was still a few...)

I walked back to my room, everyone should still be at the party... the girls at least. I turned the corner to get to my room and guess who were standing in front of my room... yep, Grant and Jonas. They didn't noticed me coming, they jumped when I said "move."

"C...Cammie! Where did you come from? I didn't even see you!" Grant exclaimed.

"Yeah, what else is new? Get real, I AM the Chameleon after all." I said.

"Well, yeah..." Jonas mumbled.

"Anyways... move." I said.

"Sorry Cammie, but we want some answers." Grant said.

I raised my eyebrow, putting my hand on my hip and asked "what questions?"

"What happened between you and Zach?" Grant asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, he looked a bit uncomfortable when I did, it's a little skill of mine. "Nothing." I said, but it sounded like empty words, like I wasn't actually the one saying them.

"Oh really... I doubt that." Grant said.

Jonas was keeping quiet, I'm pretty sure that he's scared of me right now.

"Move." I said.

"Cammie..." Grant started, but I interrupted.

"Move or I'll break you're arm." I said. They both jumped out of the way once I took one step towards them. They knew not to bug me when I'm upset or annoyed, they were actually learning, even Grant knew better, THAT'S A MIRACLE! It is Grant after all... I walked into my room, slamming the door.

* * *

**Does she get into a bad mood easily or what? But more importantly, what is the Sephiris? Give me your ideas on it (I need ideas, no worries, you'll be mentioned). Will Joe Solomon look for Cammie and Zach? Will they have to keep avoiding him? Will he find them? How will Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant and Jonas react when/if they get told about the startling news? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Cammie & Zach's Fight!

CHAPTER 8

**Cammie's POV**

It's fun scaring them...

Jonas is easy, but to scare Grant is harder, I guess I'm actually scarier than I thought when I'm grumpy...

I need to find out more about the Jestica Academy and Imperimal Institute. But my best bet is that Jestica is exactly like Gallagher academy and Imperimal Institute is just like Blackthorn, this is going to be very troublesome.

I guess I should tell Zach about the Sephiris... but it's... I can't tell him.

Mom couldn't even believe in the rest of Gallagher academy to tell them about it, I only know about it because I _'investigated'_.

The truth is that she doesn't even know that I know, or at least I don't think she knows...

Hm... what do they want with me?

They also want Gillian's sword...

Okay, that one isn't exactly a surprise, that's what I'd expect to happen, but no one other than mom... probably Joe and I should know about the Sephiris...

**Zach's POV**

I'll find out what the Sephiris is one way or another...

Cammie will cave in, I know she will.

I started walking down the hallway towards her dorm, I saw Grant and Jonas outside her room, they looked terrified.

That's just horrible for a spy.

I walked over to them and said "what's going on? Did Bex scare you again?" I was smirking at him, but their expressions didn't change.

"That's not who was here..." Jonas mumbled, obviously still scared.

"You're girlfriend is crazy." Grant said, regaining control of his expression.

"Cammie scared you?" I asked, I was completely shocked, not that they would know.

"Scared is too weak of a word, it's more like I have a new phobia of Cammie." Grant said, no joking voice.

"Just let me handle this." I said, putting my hand on the door knob.

"It was nice knowing you." Grant said.

"Yeah, you're a dead man." Jonas added.

"I'll be fine." I said, opening a door.

A high heel came speeding out of the room and flew past my face, 5 millimeters away from me to be exact. It hit the wall and cracked it, it was definitely one of Macey's, it was 5 inches tall (how can anyone wear that?)

I slowly turned my head from the heel in the wall to Cammie on her bed, she was glaring at me.

"Dude, you're on your own!" Grant yelled, as he ran down the hall, Jonas following right after him.

"Wimps..." I muttered.

Just then the other heel came flying at me (but on the other side), it was again 5 millimeters away from my face.

I can't believe how good aim she has and about how mad she is...

"Gallagher girl, calm down." I said.

"No." she said, throwing a _very_ sharp necklace at me, aimed right at my face. I quickly dodged it by ducking and running into her room, the door closed as I came in, she must have the door automatically close when someone comes in.

"Just calm down, let's just talk this over." I said.

"No." she said.

This time she threw a pair of sharp dangly earrings, I dodged then by ducking once again, I looked at where they hit. It was on the back of the door, she has a dart board with my picture on it! The earrings hit right on my ears! (on the picture) She is too good of an aim for her own good.

She grabbed 5 thick necklaces, narrowed her eyes at me.

"Cammie, just let me tell you the truth. I don't fully trust you, but that's because you don't trust me." I said, she paused in throwing her 5 thick bracelets at my head, her hand slightly lowered.

Just then the door bursted open! In came Grant, Jonas, Bex, Macey and Liz. Grant and Jonas must've went for help...

"What are my shoes doing in the wall outside?" Macey asked, with attitude.

"Zach." Cammie replied.

"Um... Cam? What's with the Zach dart board... you haven't had that out since..." Bex paused, glancing at Zach. "Never mind."

"I'm amazed you're not dead." Grant said, the sad part was that he wasn't joking.

"Cam, drop the bracelets." Bex ordered.

Cammie sighed and threw them at my head, I ducked and saw her smirking. "I dropped them." Cammie said.

"She's damn crazy." Grant muttered.

"Shut up or you'll be next." Bex said.

"Got that right..." Cammie mumbled, smirking at Grant.

He hid behind Bex.

"And you're supposed to be a spy?" Cammie asked, laughing.

"Cammie, what did Zach do this time?" Liz asked.

"I bet he said something." Macey said.

"Or didn't say something..." Cammie mumbled, as she got up.

"What _didn't _he say?" Bex asked.

"No comment." Cammie said.

"Cammie, please tell us." Liz begged.

"No comment." she continued.

"TELL US!" Bex yelled with excitement and anticipation.

"NO! Maybe it's not your business! Ever think of that?!" Cammie asked/yelled. She ran past all of us and down a hall.

"So what happened?" Liz asked.

"I don't know, I'm all confused, I don't even know what is what anymore." I lied, but it was a believable lie.

**Cammie's POV**

I was running down hallways, I ended up running all the way to the elevator that goes to sublevel one and two... I went down to sublevel one, peaked inside, there was Joe. CRAP! He shouldn't be here! It's good that I don't need to actually go into the classroom.

I found a dent in the wall, I placed my hand against it, a passage way opened, I could watch and listen to what Joe was doing. It was just like the passageway that was near my mom's office, I headed down the passageway, I sat against a wall, I was right behind Joe.

Tears ran down my face, I soundlessly began to cry.

I could tell that he felt someone staring at him, he turned around and looked at the wall.

He smirked, wait! There's no way he could see me! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Only a few people knew about this passageway and even fewer can get in it.

"Ms. Morgan, do you really need to spy on me?" he asked.

How did he know it was me?! How did he know about the passageway?! How am I going to get myself out of this one?!

* * *

**How will she get herself out of this? Will Joe tell her anything? How did he know about the passageway? How did he know she was in it?I'd like to thank Twilight113 for helping me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Too Many Passageways!

CHAPTER 9

**Cammie's POV**

HOW?! He shouldn't be able to know about this secret passageway! This one is actually secret, unlike some of the others!

"Ms. Morgan, enough with the hiding." Joe said.

But how did he know...?

How did he know I was here?!

Did he see me when I peaked into the classroom?

That's got to be it... right?

Joe stood up and made his way out of the room, next thing I noticed was he started coming down the passageway.

I just glared at him.

"Go away."

"So friendly." he teased.

"Go away." I said, persitantly.

"That's not going to happen." he said.

I continued glaring at him.

"That's not going to work either." Joe said.

I sighed and said "fine."

I got up and walked past him.

"Let me guess, this is about Mr. Goode." Joe said, it wasn't even a question. He knew exactly what was going on...

"Stay out of my personal life." I said, coldly.

"Sorry, no can do." Joe said.

I turned around to look at him, he was standing there with no expression, but that was to be expected.

"I can find out anything about your _personal life_." Joe said.

"Trust me, you won't be able to find out _everything_, not even my own mom knows _everything_." I said, turning and starting to walk away.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head.

There was Joe, being persistant...

"Just leave me alone for pete's sake." I complained.

"Again, not going to happen."

"Why do you have to bug me, you already no what's wrong, or at least you think you do."

"Just what do you mean by that Ms. Morgan?" Joe asked.

"You're the top spy, you figure it out." I said, and then I ran out of there.

I saw a guy dressed in all black, I've never seen him before...

"Cameron Morgan, prepare to die." he said, charging at me.

I flipped him, that's really all it took.

But then 5 more guys came.

They all charged at me all at once.

I took out 2 of them, but then one of the guys kicked me into a wall.

I actually got kicked right back into the passageway, my head hit something, I looked up and saw Joe standing there.

He looked disappointed.

The guy came running in.

He was running at me, I saw the perfect moment to attack.

He came close enough to kick.

I kick him right where it hurts **(I know you know where I mean)**, he collapsed to the ground beside me.

I put my hand on the wall, trying to get something to pull myself up with.

But when I put my hand on the wall... it felt weird...

I turned my head to it.

"Something wrong Ms. Morgan?" Joe asked.

I traced the outline of that one stone.

Right after it was traced once, it automatically slid in further, opening a new secret passageway.

"Did you know about that the whole time?" Joe asked.

"No." I said, getting up, a grin planted on my face. I started walking further in, but stopped. "Oh and Mr. Solomon? Can you do something about _him_?" I knew he knew who I was talking about.

I continued walking in.

The farther I got in, the darker it got.

Soon it was pitch black, but was I scared? NO WAY!

I just kept going down the seemingly spooky and deadly passageway . Who would ever thing this passageway is deadly? Whatever...

But then, I banged into a wall.

It was sudden and made me fall on the hard stone floor...

"Ow..." I mumbled.

I got on my knees and moved my hand forward until it hit the wall, then I moved my face, scwinting, trying to see anything.

There was a faint light through the cracks of the wall, but I did say faint...

I traced that stone slowly, just like the other one, it pushed forward, but this time instead of a passageway opening, the stones above me pushed upwards and then to the sides. That means I have to climb the wall...

Not too hard, but..

It's such a pain to have to go through this, I might not even end up anywhere important...

Either way... I climbed the wall, I got through the passageway.

The was another one, but this one had candles lighting the way. I walked down it, but when I went down it ended up being a dead end... or at least that's what I thought...

I must've stepped on the switch for a trap door, or maybe this was the next passageway...

Next thing I knew, I was falling down a trap door! I landed on the ground, no... it wasn't the ground, it would've hurt more... it would've been harder...

Then what did I fall on?

"Ow..." I mumbled.

But then I heard someone mumbled the exact same thing! I must've landed on someone!

CRAP!

My eyes were closed, but when I opened them, I saw a white shirt... not a girl's uniform... that means... I landed on a guy... OH GOD! Please don't be who I think it is... I felt whoever this was moving me off, I saw his brown hair.

His head turned to face me, I saw those green piercing eyes, that smirk when he saw me.

When he pushed me off, I was backed up into a wall.

Now he put his arms around me, pulling me closer.

I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he pulled me in for a hug.

"Cammie..."

"Zach, let me go." I said, coldly.

It was a bit harsh...

"No, Cammie just listen to me." Zach begged.

He actually begged...

"Fine, you have a minute, but no longer, got that?" I asked, trying to sound mader than I actually was.

"Yeah, I got it. First of all, I love you and trust you, I always will." Zach paused, his grip tightened. "Cam, I truly do trust you."

I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

Moments ago, I wasn't hugging Zach, but my arms went around him too.

I just let the tears go.

"Zach..." I mumbled through my tears.

He slightly pulled away to see my face. "Cam, don't cry, I can't stand seeing you cry."

He wiped my tears away with his hand (which he took away from our hug).

"Cammie, I'm going to kiss you now..." I mumbled, leaning closer, our lips pressed against each others.

It was a passionate kiss, it was deep... I loved it...

Nothing could ruin this moment...

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Will you finally find out about the Sephiris? Or will...**_**SOMETHING**_** happen? Couldn't have done this with out Twilight113!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW TIME!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Too Many Passageways Part II

CHAPTER 10

**Zach's POV**

Cammie was mad at me, and now we were kissing. Nothing could go wrong, but everytime someone always interupts us. Always, and I mean ALWAYS! I heard footsteps and Cammie immediately pulled away, and put her back on the wall, trying to hide, so I did the same and went beside her, and held her hand of course.

I heard voices, of course Cammie did too but, whatever.

"She knows something, Rachel" I heard say. WAIT?! SOLOMON!!!!!!

"How could you possibly know that?" Headmistress Morgan asked.

"Well, why was she hiding? She was pushing me away and not wanting me there, and..........." He trailed off, While Cammie started pulling away, and into a passage, I didn't follow her, I wanted to hear what they will say.

"Well...............what Joe?" Headmistress Morgan asked.

"She......she was crying, I think alot is going on with her, she knows sonething, or alot, and Zach isn't helping." He said. WAIT WHAT?!?!

"Joe, you aren't sure, and neither am I. Cammie doesn't even know what the serphiris is!" Headmistress Morgan replied.

"You don't know that. She could know more than we thought. She knew about Blackthorne, and she is here the most, knows all the passages and it is a great chance she knows and-"He got cut of and stopped. Why?

"Zach, get out of here, NOW!" He yelled I was about to run, but thought otherwise and came out. "So.............how much do you know?" He asked, Damn it.

"Well,I know what they want, but not all. Cammie does though.' I replied and headmistress Morgan's eyes got wider, by the second.

"I told you she knew!" He said, and I had no idea what was going on.

"Umm.....one question, What is the Serpheris?" I asked they looked at each other.

"Well............is that what you don't know?" asked. I just simply nodded.

"Does Cammie know?" He asked, I nodded. "Well then my guessis that she has known for awhile, then Rachel." He said, and I knew she wasn't suppose to know.

"You may go now ." he said and I simply left.

In search of Cammie.

**Cammie's POV**

I have to hide...

From Zach...

From mom...

From Joe...

And from Jestica Academy and Imperimal Institute...

I snuck back to sublevel one, I entered the room.

In the coveops classroom there was a very _special_ secret passageway.

I walked over to the west side of the room, I pushed one of the tables to the wall.

Now I was able to reach the top part of the wall.

I placed my finger on one of the parts that are in between the stones. I ran my finger along the stone crack in a certain way.

First it went to the right, then down, left, left, down, right, up, up, left, down, down, down, down, right, down, left and finally up. The path on the wall I just traced glowed a faint orange.

A little crawl space opened up.

I pushed the table back.

Then I crawled through the crawl space.

It would take a while, I knew that.

Plus, there was also a certain way to go, otherwise you could end up lost in there forever, but I knew the way.

Straight, left, straight, right, right, straight, left, straight, straight, straight, left, straight, right, straight, left, left, right, straight, right, right, straight, straight, straight and finally I emerged in a large library. It was even bigger than the library all gallagher girls know about.

This was Gillian's personal library...

**Zach's POV**

Damn...

Where could she be?

I've been all over gallagher academy twice already!

She must be in a secret passageway, but I've already checked the ones I know about...

Damn...

Just then I saw Joe and Mistress Morgan again...

But they didn't notice me yet...

"Rachel, are you sure?" Joe asked.

"Yes, it's all we can do right now." she said.

"But isn't that a bit..." he trailed off.

"Selfish?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"I'm just trying to protect her. She is the best we have, we have to protect her, it's the only option. If anything happens... I'll need you to take Cammie with you and escape, you'll need to train her at a quicker rate." she said.

"And what about Zach?" he asked.

"Well... you'll take him too."

WAIT WHAT?!

"Understood." he said.

I decided it's better to be seen in plain sight then to be caught.

I casually walked down the hall, the hall they were still in.

"Hello again Mr. Goode." Joe said.

"Mr. Solomon, Headmistress Morgan. You haven't seen Cammie have you?" I asked.

"Still haven't found her?" she asked.

I shook my head slowly.

"I need to see her. Joe go help Zach." she said.

WHAT?! Oh god...

This is going to end badly...

"Alright." he said.

We walked toward sublevel one.

"So you think she'll be there?" I asked.

"Yeah, but best bet is that she found another passageway." he said, a slight impressed smile on his face.

"Knowing her, it won't be easy to find." I said.

He sighed.

"That's for sure..." he said.

* * *

**Will Zach and Joe find Cammie? Will they find Gillian's Library? What is Cammie going to do in Gillian's library? Will she be safe there? What's the worst thing that could happen? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! (also please answer my poll that in posted on my profile, Thx!!!)**


	11. Blueprints!

CHAPTER 11

**Cammie's POV**

I've been hiding out for a while now, but how long has it been exactly?

1 day, 19 hours, 12 minutes and 57 seconds.

I do kind of miss feeling safe...

Who wouldn't?

I wish I knew what to do...

**Zach's POV**

Where could she be?

I searched everywhere, even with the help of Joe Solomon, I still couldn't find her.

Joe sighed.

"Why does she have to be this good? She knows the academy better than me, that's the problem..." Joe said.

"Unless..." I said.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"You tell me." I said, in a _you're-supposedly-best-spy-so-you-figure-it-out _voice.

"Mr. Goode." he warned.

"Do you know where the Gallagher Academy blueprint is?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well I suggest you get it." I said, leaning against the wall.

He sighed and started walking out. "Wait here." he mumbled.

Hm... where could Cammie be?

I scanned around sublevel 1.

Now that I look in here, the desks are slightly diferent...

They're moved... a bit...

Someone (Cammie) probably moved them to reach something, then moved them back, but she was carless and didn't put them exactly where they were.

A few minutes later...

Joe came back with the blue prints.

"This might be harder than it seems." he said.

"Let me guess, there are a lot of secret passages in here?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said, opening up the blueprint on the desk.

I scanned it, then realized there was one that Cammie would need to move the desks for...

"This one." I said, pointing to a spot on the blueprint.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I said.

It has to be it...

I can't be wrong.

I am me after all.

* * *

**Will they find Cammie? How will they get her out of there if they do find her? What will happen next? And I'm sorry for the shortness and for not updating soon enough, but I was sick and you probably know that if you already read the latest chapters of my other stories. Anyways... REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	12. Found!

CHAPTER 12

**Zach's POV**

"You positive?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. There's a lot of passages in there too, we could get lost forever." Joe said.

"Did you bring the blueprint for that passageway?" I asked.

"Yeah, I brought them all." he said, grinning.

"Then we'll have no trouble."

"Here." he handed the blueprint to me. "I suppose you were going to go first anyways."

I took it. "Yeah."

We started going through the passageways.

**Cammie's POV**

Hm...

While I'm here, I might as well look at what books are here.

So I started searching through books.

Anything about Jestica Academy and Imperimal Institute.

And was there ever a lot.

They are also a school of spies.

But I already knew that.

It also seems that they were rival school with Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne.

Suddenly I heard the passageway open.

"A library?" I heard Joe ask.

"Looks like it might be Gilly's private library." Zach said.

CRAP!

"She should be around her somewhere." Joe said, but before I could hide, they turned the corner and saw me.

"Cammie." Zach said.

I groaned, "you have got to be kidding me."

Joe was grinning at my reaction.

I looked at Zach's hand.

Blueprints.

"Blueprints? That's pathetic, you actually had to use blueprints to find this place." I said.

They just watched me.

"After all, I found this place during my freshman year." I gloated.

Joe sighed, "of course you did."

Zach put the blueprint on a table, and started walking over to me.

I was watching him carefully.

"So are you planning on telling me yet?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked innocently.

"Hiding something from him?" Joe asked.

"No. Never." I said, grinning.

"That's what I thought," Zach said, sighing.

"Ms. Morgan, what are you hiding?" Joe asked.

"Oh, Joe she knows about the Sephiris." Zach said.

I glared at Zach.

"And how do you know about the Sephiris Ms. Morgan?" Joe asked.

"I am a Morgan, do the math." I said, smoothly.

Joe just sighed, "fine, a different question. What do you know?"

"I might know a lot, or I might not." I said, grinning.

Joe just lightly laughed.

"Gallagher girl, you're just being difficult." Zach said.

"Don't worry, it'll be easy to crack her." Joe said.

* * *

**How does Joe Solomon plan to crack Cammie? Will it work? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Joe's Plan!

CHAPTER 13

**Cammie's POV**

How does he plan to crack me?

Whatever it is, it won't work...

Although...

He is the best spy I know...

"Ms. Morgan, let's make a nice compromise." he started.

"No." I said instantly.

"Ms. Morgan, just listen--"

"No."

Zach was starting to get annoyed by this, and was about to jump in.

"Zach, leave this to me." Joe said.

"Joe, we both know this isn't working."

"Cameron, just co-operate." Joe insisted.

"This is useless." I muttered, as I walked past them.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this..." Joe said, sighing.

Next thing I knew, Joe grabbed my wrist, slammed me into the ground, and had his knee on top of me, stopping me from getting up.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice." Joe said.

I saw Zach holding in a laugh.

"Damn you..." I muttered.

"I'm guessing you want the hard way?" he sighed, "no helping it..."

His knee went harder on my back.

It was unbelievably painful, but I made sure to not even flinch or show any sign that it was hurting me.

I did it perfectly.

"Hm... that's odd..." Joe mumbled, putting more pressure.

I stayed still.

He put even more pressure.

My back was close to breaking!

I bit my lip.

It's all too much!

* * *

**Will Joe really brake her back? Will Zach do anything? What will Cammie do? REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	14. Joe's Plan Failed!

CHAPTER 14

Zach's POV

Joe is definitely going overboard.

Even if Cammie doesn't look like she's in pain.

He put even more presure.

I noticed that Cammie flinched, but it was so small that it was hardly noticable, I'm not even sure if I even saw it right.

"Joe, that's enough." I said.

"No, it isn't, plus it seems to be working now. How about telling us now? Unless you want me to continue." Joe said, putting even more force.

Cammie's eyes shut close tightly, from the pain.

That's when i knew he wasn't going to stop, I had to stop him myself.

I ran at Joe and shoved him off of Cammie, and then came to her side.

"You alright?" I asked.

She groaned from pain.

I pulled her closer, in my arms.

"Cam?"

"I'm... fine..." she whispered.

"So not the time for lying." I commented.

"Hm... maybe that'd work better..." Joe said, as i looked at him standing a few feet away.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"You get it out of her, you're most likely the only one she will tell."

"Good idea, much better than your last idea."

"Yeah, that one was kind of... well--"

"Horrible." I finished for him.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Joe said and then walked away.

I waited until I couldn't hear him anymore.

"Cammie, how much did he hurt you?" I asked.

"A lot. His shoe was digging into my back, I was afraid he was going to break my back."

That bastard...

"I won't let him do that ever again." I said, as I pulled her into a hug.

She hugged me back.

"Thanks Zach, you're the best, and... I mean it." she whispered in my ear.

That just made me hug her more.

I only stopped when she winced.

"Zach, watch where you hug me."

"Sorry. Did I get where he hurt you the most?"

"Yeah."

I pulled her away, so i could see her face.

And then I leaned in and kissed her.

She seemed to enjoy it VERY much.

* * *

**Why was Joe being an idiot on his first plan? It's lucky for Cammie that Zach saved her! :) REVIEW!!!!!!**


	15. The Book!

CHAPTER 15

**Joe's POV**

That worked perfectly.

Now Cammie will be sure to tell Zach.

The guy that just saved her.

The guy that she loves.

It's not like I was actually putting all my force on her anyways.

**Cammie's POV**

Zach was kissing me softly, but it still felt so good.

He broke away from me soon, but only moved a few centimeters from my lips.

"Cammie, you can tell me."

"N-no..."

He moved closer, "please?" he whispered against my lips.

I shivered.

"Please?" he whispered against my lips again.

How can I not tell him now?

"Well?" he asked against my lips, causing me to shiver again.

"T-the Sephiris is... it's a... well... it's..." I stumbled over how to explain it.

"Hard to explain?" he asked, moving slightly away from my lips, "maybe you could show me."

I sighed, "fine..."

I led Zach over to the back of the library.

I opened a passage way by pulling out a certain book, but then I read the title of the book.

Jestica Academy and Imperimal Institute.

"I can show you in a minute..." I opened up the book and found everything I needed.

"What's that?" Zach asked, only now looking over my shoulder at the book, "no way..."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness and sorry that you don't get to find out what the Sephiris is... at least not yet :P**


	16. Useless Info!

CHAPTER 16

**Zach's POV**

Who would have thought we'd find it so easily?

I mean, this book will be everything we need.

Cammie walked over to a table and sat in the chair, putting the book on the table and scanning through the table of contents.

I sat in the chair next to her, glancing at the table of contents.

Whereabouts 2-9

Lessons 10-39

Secret Passages 40-68

Headmasters 69-73

Teachers 74-91

Students 92-129

Just when I was going to continue looking down the list Cammie turned to page 2.

We spent twenty minutes reading through the book.

The most important things there were that Jestica academy is located in Paris, France and Imperimal institute is located in Antarctica. Their lessons are pretty much the same as ours. They have a lot of secret passages. We found all the headmasters, teachers and students the schools have ever had.

"Well, this wasn't the least bit helpful." Cammie said.

"We just learned where their schools are, not that great..." I said, closing the book. I then stared at Cammie. "Now then, what's the Sephiris?"

She stared at me with an annoyed expression.

"Did you really think I'd forget?"

"I was hoping." she sighed.

"Well, come on, show me what the Sephiris is." I said, getting up. She got up, and sighed, walking back to where we found the book, the passageway was still open.

"Fine..." she muttered, getting up.

We walked into the passageway and it was pitch black.

I could barely see Cammie, scratch that, I couldn't see her.

Suddenly I felt something behind me, but then there was sudden pain all over my body. Then everything went black.

I woke up hours later.

My hands were tied up, wait... no... they were...

Chained up?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that they were in fact chained to the wall, and I was just hanging off the wall, all this time.

Then I saw Cammie in the same position, she was awake too.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not sure..." she said under her breath.

We were in a small room, it looked like a jail cell. It was gray, with one door. There was a see through glass.

There was a man and a woman staring at us, Cammie seemed to see them to, but then they walked out of view.

"Who do you think they are?" I asked under my breath.

"I... I just don't know."

**Sorry for not updating and about how short the chapter is. 1. school was interfering. 2. I can't think of anything else.**

**Review :P**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

***** AUTHOR'S NOTE *****

I am terribly sorry for the delay on all of my fan fiction stories, but since it's near the end of school (THANK GOD FOR THAT!) I've been awfully busy.

When it's summer I promise I'll update more often. I won't be able to update any of the stories until after June 30th, that's probably the earliest.

I'm sorry for the delay, but it will soon be over.

_**cammieXzach9900**_


	18. The Woman!

CHAPTER 17

**Cammie's POV**

Zach seemed to fall for it.

The truth is that I do know those people, I know them all too well.

"Damn, I wish we could get out of here, or at least know who they are." Zach muttered.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." I whispered.

"It's not." Zach said.

"Yes it is." I said.

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is, and we're just being idiots right now." I said, getting the last word.

"yeah, we need a plan." He said.

"All we have free is our legs, but we can't do anything if our hands are chained." I sighed.

"If only we could reach our hands with our legs but that's impossible." He said quietly.

"Or just not likely." I stole his smirk.

Suddenly the door opened up.

"Well, hello Cameron." A woman narrowed her eyes at me.

She's Veronica Chester, the Headmistress of Jestica Academy. I didn't remember her until I read the book about the schools, but I definitely know her.

Veronica looked at Zach, "Hm... I see the resemblance."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, sweetheart." She laughed.

"Abby wouldn't be happy if she knew you had me, you know what she'd be willing to do." I smirked.

She frowned at me, "Yes, I know Abby very well."

"Cam, I thought you said you don't know her..." Zach muttered.

"Doesn't know me! Oh gosh, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't remember me, but she most definitely knows me." She laughed at Zach.

He glared at her.

"Cameron, listen to me carefully. Get Solomon to bring _it_." She said, and then winked at Zach. "And don't tell your little boyfriend anything." She tossed a cell phone across the floor. "Call Solomon." She walked out, locking the door.

"You know her?" Zach practically growled.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Why lie to me about knowing someone?" He asked.

"You did it before." I retorted, remembering the day we went into town and he lied about knowing a guy that was actually a spy. That was during the first semester the Blackthorne boys came.

"Not about something this big."

"How am I supposed to get the cell phone?" I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"I could get it, but you'd have to let me in on everything. And I mean everything." Zach said. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"How could you get it?"

"Gallagher girls have their ways of doing things, Blackthrone boys have their ways." He said.

**What does he mean! REVIEW!**


	19. Escaping!

Chapter 18

**Cammie's POV**

What does he mean?

"Deal or not?" He asked.

I bit my lip nervously. "Fine,but not here. There's not much time."

"Good. Once we get out of here." He said.

"Now then, how are you gonna get the cell?" I asked.

He smirked.

And I saw his fingers press a button on his watch. A tiny laser came out of it and he broke the chains.

I just stared at him as he broke my chains too, then he fetched the cell and tossed it to me. He smirked as I just stared at him for a few more seconds.

Then I called Abby. Not Joe. Abby.

"Hey squirt, what's up?" She said.

"You remember Veronica, right?" I asked. She muttered a curse under her breath in farsi.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She caught me and Zach, she told me to call Joe and tell him to bring..." I glanced at Zach, "_it_." He rolled his eyes, probably annoyed that he didn't understand.

Abby cursed some more, and I heard some noise on her end.

"From what I can tell, we're inside Jestica Academy. Bring help, we'll keep on the down low." I told her.

"Alright squirt, just be careful." Abby said before hanging up.

"Let's get out of this room, now. Abby's coming with backup." I told Zach, going over to the door. "I never thought I'd be happy that I wore heels."

"What?"

I kicked the door, and made a large hole in it. Then I put my hand through the hole and unlocked the door from the outside.

"There we go." I stole Zach's smirk. "Looks like we both have our way of doing things."

He rolled his eyes.

**It's short, and sucks a lot, but it's all I could think of.**

**Sorry.**


	20. Gun!

**Chapter 19**

**Cammie's POV**

We wandered around the halls, keeping in the shadows.

It seemed like it was nighttime, everything was dark.

We continued to sneak around, looking desperately for the exit. Zach was keeping me close, but he seemed to be on full alert. I would have suggested jumping out of the window if we weren't so high up.

I was relieved when we down one flight of stairs.

"Well, well, look who escaped. Well, almost." My eyes jerked to the voice, only to see Veronica.

"Crap." I heard Zach mutter.

"Now then, be good and go back to your room." Veronica smirked, taking a few threatening steps towards us. She pulled a gun out of my pocket. "Or bad things could happen."

"Go left. She won't know who to go after." I whispered, letting go of his hand instantly. I darted to the right and Zach hesitated, but he went left.

Honestly, I knew she'd go after me. I knew that all too well.

She grazed my shoulder with the bullet. I stumbled forward, but then I caught myself and ran across the room. Zach was doing the exact same thing, but his eyes were on me. That's when Veronica smirked and turned to him. She aimed at him, that's when I lunged at her.

We both fell to the ground, I stumbled away from her. But she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down hard, followed by a blow to my head with her fist.

I saw Zach running over to us, he yanked me away from Veronica. We hurried away from her as she got up. We managed to get out of the room and into another room. Zach pulled me into a closet.

I was now pressed against the wall with his lips against mine.

"You knew she'd go after you." He murmured against my lips. I could hear how angry he was, but he was trying to keep his cool. "You knew she'd fire at you."

"Yeah." I mumbled, pressing my lips back against his. That's when I remembered about Veronica, I pushed away from him. He sighed quietly and listened for Veronica. I wasn't sure if Zach really gave up for the moment, but I somehow doubted it.

Just like I thought... he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. We both stared into each other's eyes as we listened for Veronica.

It's odd, I mean, we never ended up hearing her come.

That's when we finally heard a pair of footsteps. They stopped and then the door was flung open. Zach let go of me and tackled Abby...

HOLD ON A SECOND!

ABBY!

She tossed him off and cocked an eyebrow.

"He thought you were Veronica." I sighed, walking out of the closet.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed," Abby shook her head, laughing lightly, "where is she anyways?"

"She was just in that room." Zach motioned to the room we were in previously. Abby's eyebrows furrowed together. "What?"

"I just came from there, and she certainly wasn't there." Abby said. "Anyways, let's get you out of here." We headed back into the other room. Zach and I looked around cautiously, but she really wasn't in here far as we could tell. Then again, Abby said that she wasn't in here, so she probably wasn't.

We were halfway across the room when I was jerked backwards. Both Abby and Zach spun around, their eyes widening.

I felt a gun at my head.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! It's kind of short, but it's all I've got :( sorry.**


	21. Bluff!

**Chapter 20**

**Cammie's POV**

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Veronica sneered, pulling me farther back and she kept the gun to my head. "How naïve of all of you, thinking you could just walk out." She laughed. "Now then, we're all going to go back quietly or Cammie dies, got it?"

"Sadist." I muttered. Her hand went on my shoulder and her nails began to dig in.

"I'd be careful what you say, Cameron." She whispered threateningly, digging g her nails further into my shoulder. I winced, considering I was already in enough pain as it is.

"Let her go." Abby said calmly, but I could see in her eyes that she was far from it.

"Oh, what are you going to do, Abigail." Veronica sneered. Abby pulled out her gun, smirking at Veronica. "You wouldn't dare. You'd hit Cameron. You wouldn't dare risk it."

"Do you not realize how good of an aim I am?" Abby asked, smirking now.

"You wouldn't dare." Veronica said again, whispering now.

"Wouldn't I?" Abby asked. Just then, the door burst open and Joe ran in with twenty other agents. Veronica and I were soon surrounded. "Maybe I wouldn't, but he sure would." Abby looked at Joe.

"It was... IT WAS ALL A BLUFF!" She snapped, her nail digging into me again. I winced again, but this time something seemed to snap inside of me.

I was going to be saved again... everyone is always saving me... I can't do anything on my own...

That's all it took for me to grab Veronica's wrist in a quick motion and flip her over my shoulder, quickly jumping away from her now. Joe came to me as the other agents went after Veronica. Joe put his hands on my shoulders, stabilizing me considering I was swaying.

"It's alright now. You did good." He whispered to me.

The agents dragged Veronica out, even with her yelling her head off about how this isn't over. One of the agents "accidentally" hit her head on the door frame, knocking her out. I ended up collapsing though. Joe caught me before I hit the floor, but that's the last thing that I remembered.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for leaving you here, but I can't think of anything for this story, so it'll probably only be another chapter or two until this story is done. Thanks for all the reviews, but I just don't think I can get this story to be any longer :(**


	22. The Mysterious Sephiris!

**Chapter 21**

**Cammie's POV**

When I finally woke up, I was in the school's infirmary. Beside me on a chair was Zach, but he was actually asleep. He looked so amazing asleep. So peaceful. He was half on the infirmary bed, lying slightly on my leg.

I sighed, knowing that I'd have to tell him what the Sephiris really is.

He made a small grunting noise and began to wake up.

"Morning sleepy head," I said. He sat up, looking at me with a smile.

"You're alright now?" He asked.

"I feel fine," I said. He cupped my cheek and kissed me. "And much better now," I grinned. He chuckled, but then his eyes turned serious.

"So, you gonna tell me what the Sephiris is now?" Zach asked. I frowned but nodded. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer, moving my lips to his ear.

"It's a secret weapon that has the power to destroy a whole country. We've been trying to destroy it for years, but nothing works, so the only thing we can do is lock it up and keep it away from evil." I whispered.

"Yeah, I suspected as much." Zach shrugged. I pushed away, arched an eyebrow. "I just figured if it's that important that you need to keep it a secret that much it's got to be something like that."

I rolled my eyes, _of course he figured it out. It's Zach!_

"Oh, and I heard from your mom that they dealt with Veronica, and she won't be after you anymore. She's locked in the CIA's prison." Zach told me.

"Good. Now we can all rest easy." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close, pressing my lips against his. His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed me back enthusiastically.

* * *

**That's it for this story. Yay, I finally finished my 4****th**** story! 100 cookies for everyone! Oh, and for the idea of what the Sephiris I combined two ideas I got from two reviews all the way back in chapter 7. Thank you for your reviews, a2zm and Ori Lee! You two get extra cookies! You rock! **


End file.
